The lost and forgotten
by marshmallowgilbird
Summary: someone from russias past comes back. not a rusame. its AmericaxOC or RussiaxOC... or maybe some one else?
1. the lady of the snow

~a_m i alive still?~_ almost translucent lavender eyes looked up at the sky longing for things from the past. the snow, falling like delicate frozen tears,landed on the pale cheeks of beauty reincarnated.

(Americas POV)

"...stupid russia...stupid cold...stupid map" Alfred muttered to himself, the map of the US of A he held up to his face doing no good what so ever._~where the hell am i?~ _the snow fall in Siberia was at an all time high. "what the hell?!... shit" *faceplant* "...stupid...holy shit is that a girl?!" Alfred stood up quickly rushing to the girl's side. ~_woah~ _he reached out a hand to touch her face. ~_she's still alive~_ "i'll save her, cuz im the hero!" he said quietly to himself, while picking up the mystery women in his arms. hero senses tingling (like spidey senses but much better) he fond his way to russia's house. "HEY COMMIE! open up!" he shouted loudly.

"what an ...unfortunate surprize" russia said, standing in the door way.

"yeah yeah, now move red."alfred said getting impatient with all the weight he was carrying. well not much, but after 2 hours of trudging through the snow it was a lot(no one said hero senses were fast...)

"why would i do that comrade?" russia said smileing "inocently" " as i recall, this is my house da?"

"yeah and i have a freeseing women, you point?"america said pushing past him and setting her on the couch.

" who is she?" ivan said looking not in the least bit worried.

"i have no idea" america said, sitting down "i found her in what you call siberia" rubbingher eyes, she suddenly sat up.

"Где я?" looking around her eyes locked on ivan "мой маленький России?" she said standing up. "you've gotten tall" she then did the most shoceing thing anyone has ever done. she walked up to russia and HUGGED HIM.


	2. ill tell daddy

"...what are you doing?" the Russian said, an aura of malice surrounding him.

"no." she said, reaching up to pat his head "don't try to scare me Ivan, I will tell daddy on you." she said

"I doubt your father could have any affect on the russki, miss" america said, still stunned. she pouted as Russia gently pushed her away.

" im going to tell papa winter on you!" she said turning around. Russia's face turned an unhealthy shade of pale.

"w-why don't we s-sit d-down and tak about this?" he said stuttering slightly, guiding her to a seat. "w-who are you?" her face fell.

"you don't remember?" she said tears forming in her eyes. ~_it feels as if ive been crushed~_ Russia's face became confused."w-well i guess ill start at the beginning." she said the tears finally falling down her face. "my name is Alina, I am the physical representation of sybiria,and I am older than the Russian Soviet Federated Socialist Republic, but only by a little, and last time i saw him he looked 14 and i looked 16, im not even sure what i look like now..."she adressed america, tears streaming down her face." where is the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic?she used to play with me in the snow," her face got a frantic look "where is my little Natasha?!" she said standing and turning towards russia getting a very scary look on her face. _kikikikiki (her scary sound)_ "~ivan~" she said in a sing-song voice, "you took care of my lovely little adopted daughter, didn't you?" she said cocking her head to the side. america shivered.

~_did the temperature drop in here?~ _america thought_,_ he then noticed how hard Ivan was shaking_, ~RESPECT~._

just then the door flew open. "~bruder?~" Alina turned around, eyes sparkling, all air of malicious intent vanishing the instant she heard that voice

"nat?" she said hurrying towards the door and tackling the very confused Belarusian.

"get off me!" she said squirming,Alina pouted.

"nyet" she said hugging the frustrated Natalia closer," you have turned out to be a very beautiful girl, but I refuse to let you go, last time I did, you almost suffocated because kat decided to hold you."

"..." needless to say, every one in the room blushed except sybiria.

* * *

love for everyone. not in a good mood. review


	3. attack!

suddenly Alina's face lost its childish guise. "you wouldn't remember me either" she said looking every bit the tormented goddess. "you were just a baby then" her grip loosened on the still struggling Belarus. " i have to go now" she said suddenly standing up and heading for the door.

"why?" Alfred said, being uncharacteristically quiet.

"i left Vladimir at the cave. i have to go back" she said turning back towards the door.

"wait!" america said, grabbing her hand "wont you be cold?" he gestured to her short deer skin dress. she only smiled.

"my papa winter will keep me safe" she said noticing the slight blush encompassing the young nations face.

"w-well I cant let you go out there alone" Alfred said striking a pose "CUZ IM THE HERO!"

~hes cute~ she thought watching the *sparkle of youth* in his eyes."ok. let's go." she said, pulling him out the door with her.

"so...I was wondering, if you have no people, how are you still alive? don't nations need people?"alfred said trying to start a conversation.

"well its a long story." she said looking into the distance "but i will tell you my глупо маленького героя.papa winter saved my life. i didn't always look like this" she said gesturing to herself "i used to have blond hair and blue eyes, my land was once lush and beautiful, teeming with life if you will. but my people found out about me and saw me as some sort of demon that had to be found my house, burned it, and I was shot with an arrow to the leg. papa saw this and protected me by freezing everything that was once beautiful and green, into a deadly wonderland. somehow making me truly immortal." she said looking at the snow with a look akin to love.

"but why? ive heard that he was mean" Alfred commented, confused

"he just comes off a little harsh, he loves me like a daughter" she said looking reminiscent"

"why?"alfred was still confused (isn't he always?)

" I looked like his daughter Adriana. she was beautiful and full of life, but she was mortal and like all mortals. she died" she looked sad " she raised me as long as she could. i can still smell her, like lavender and fresh-baked bread. we are here"

suddenly a vaguely human form jumped out of the cave, tackling Alina to the ground.


	4. and somthing unspeakable is done

"ALINA!" America all but screamed as he saw the petite form being tackled to the ground.

~what he sees~

alina"s body was shaking violently as the un known beast attached her.

"ahhhhh! help me Alfred!" she screamed in unadulterated horror.

~what was really happening (normal POV)~

suddenly Alina was tackled to the ground.

"ugh, Vlad! did you have to tackle me? look, your making the silly hero worry." she whispered to the tiger-man on top of her.

" Lina? who is he?" Vlad stated while ever so slightly shifting

"he is a country" Alina said, not suspecting what was coming next.

"you know... you need to be punished for coming home late, I was worried" he said his hands moving to her stomach.

"oh no... don't you dare!" Alina said, her voice rising in pitch. then he did the most dastardly thing you could think of... he began tickling her.

"ahhhhh!" she choked out while laughing.(the crying for help was all al's imagination)  
" ill save you!" al said, valiantly tackling the mysterious person off of the girl.

"don't hurt the идиот, he is always like that" Alina said sitting up and brushing the snow off of herself." you really should change back now Vladimir," she said looking at him."youll freese to death without thicker clothing on" (he was almost completely naked except for shorts)

"oh, ok Lina" he said standing up and stretching, his lean muscles rippling. slowly there was a blinding light, in the place of the man, was a beautiful young tiger.

" what the hell!?" al said.


End file.
